All Shook Up
by TracyT
Summary: Fluff Alert. Sam and Jack do some remodeling, while Daniel and Vala have some news


Title: All Shook Up

1/1

Author: Tracy

Rating: PG-13

Category: Humor

Season: 10?

Archive: Yes, please

Feedback to:

Authors note: Well, we had an earthquake here in the Midwest this week, a rare occurance in this part of the country and I was inspired to write this. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters or have the right to profit on them. Just a bit of fun.

"Whose idea was this, anyway?" A huffing Jack let the sledgehammer drop to the floor and wiped a hand across his brow.

"I believe it was yours. You know, when we did the walk-through? You said the kitchen needed remodeling, remember?" Sam dropped down onto a chair and rested her chin on the wooden handle of her sledgehammer. Today was day one, demolition, and while smashing up the old, outdated cabinets had started out being kind of fun, it had gotten old rapidly.

When Jack finally retired and he and Sam had decided to get married—finally--they had started looking for houses. Sam's house, while nice, was her house. Jack declared they should not have a house that had started out as his, or hers, but something that was theirs. However, one day, as they drove past the house Jack had formerly owned in Colorado Springs--The one with the spectacular rose garden and rooftop observatory--lo and behold, it was not only up for sale again, but there was an open house going on. Sam reminded him what he'd said about getting a house that was 'theirs' but Jack insisted he just wanted to walk through it for old times' sake. Needless to say, this had been the house they had purchased—again, but Jack said that by remodeling a lot of it they would make it theirs. Sam had good-naturedly agreed to all this. And she had agreed they could do the work themselves. Big mistake.

"Oh, yeah. It's all coming back to me." Jack gave her a tired grin. "Where's Jackson, anyway? Didn't he promise to come over and help? Teal'c took off for Chulak, probably just so he didn't have to help out, but Daniel promised."

"Yeah, he did. Wonder what's keeping him? It's not like Daniel not to show."

"Well, isn't that Vala in town? She's probably keeping him."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "That Vala? You don't like her?"

"It's not that. It's just that she monopolizes all of Daniel's time." Jack made a face that acknowledged that he was being somewhat childish in the matter.

Sam grinned. "Like I monopolize yours? Or you monopolize mine? You can't expect Daniel to hang around us forever. He has his own life to get on with."

"Well, I suppose so--if he insists. Okay, back to work." Jack got up and hefted the sledgehammer again.

Just then Sam's phone rang. "Carter." Jack put the sledgehammer down again with a sigh and leaned against the wall.

Sam heard a giggle, then "Hello, Sam?" More giggling.

"Vala?" Jack looked up and frowned at her.

Sam heard Daniel's voice in the background saying "Give me the phone. Vala!"

"Sam, Daniel won't be able to come and play today. I'll send a note with him when he comes on Monday, okay?" More giggling and demands from Daniel for the phone, then a scuffling noise.

"Sam?"

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, listen, sorry I couldn't make it today, but…stop it!"

"What?"

"Not you. Vala." More giggling.

"Listen, Sam, the thing is, Vala and I have some news."

"Oh?"

"Yeah we're…"

"GETTING MARRIED!" This from Vala.

"You are? That's wonderful, Daniel! I'll tell Jack." She put her hand over the phone. "Daniel and Vala are getting married." Jack gave her a weak smile. "Oh. Joy."

Sam took her hand off the phone. "Jack's thrilled."

Daniel snorted. "Yeah, I bet. Listen, we're going to have a little celebration here tonight. Can you and Jack come?"

"We wouldn't miss it. Eight o'clock? We'll be there. Can I bring anything? Okay, thanks."

"What wouldn't we miss?" Jack sounded rather sour.

"They're having a celebration party tonight for their engagement. Eight o'clock. We're supposed to bring the wine."

Jack looked around the ruins of their kitchen. "But…we've got so much to do here." He gave her a helpless look.

"Jack." Sam was determined. "When you and I got together and decided to get married, both Daniel and Vala were more than supportive of us. Need I remind you of the bachelor party Daniel threw for you?" Jack shook his head, but suddenly refused to meet her eye. Sam chose to ignore this and continued. "It's the least we can do. Besides, we can get a lot done before we go. It's only 1:30 now."

Jack sighed. "Okay, at least now I have motivation for smashing things up." He lifted the sledgehammer and demolished the old countertop with one blow.

It was around 7:30. Jack and Sam had managed to drag their exhausted bodies into the shower, and get cleaned up for the party. As Sam passed Jack on her way to get her shoes she stopped and just leaned on him, and he took the opportunity to lean back on her. They both sighed heavily.

"I think we overdid it." Sam mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yeah, but we got a lot accomplished." Jack's voice was a low rumble.

"I think I'm too tired to go buy the wine before we go."

"Could we take beer instead? We have that." Jack said hopefully.

Sam shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Okay, well, actually, I have a good bottle of wine in the cupboard in the dining room. I was saving it for a special occasion. We'll just take that."

"Deal." Sam slumped onto the bed to put her shoes on.

Several hours later, Sam and Jack nearly stumbled out of Daniel's house, leaning on each other. The combination of exhaustion and several glasses of wine had truly drained the energy from them, and their car seemed like they'd parked it miles away.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Jack leaned in and nuzzled Sam's neck. She giggled. "I thought you were tired."

"Not too tired for you. Never too tired for you."

Sam smiled. "Really? I'll keep that in mind." Jack's breath huffed against her neck in amusement.

"When we get home I'm gonna rock your world." Sam actually laughed out loud at this. Jack never talked like that.

"I think you had too much wine."

"Well, Daniel didn't have any beer. But really, I have serious plans to make the earth move for you. Just you wait."

"Oh yeah? That sounds ambitious."

"Just wait and see."

Sam squeezed him a little tighter. "Okay, you're on."

A bit further down the street, Sam said softly, "I'm glad Daniel found Vala. They're good together."

"You think so?" Jack sounded sleepily disinterested in this.

"Yeah, they balance each other out. He gives her safety and stability and she gives him some lightness and playfulness in his life. I don't think Daniel ever got the chance to be a kid, you know? She gives him some of that, plus she's clearly head over heels in love with him."

"And he with her." Jack concluded.

"You see that?" Sam lifted her head a little to look at him.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, yeah, I thought so. I'm just surprised to hear it coming from you."

"Hey, I can be romantic when I want to be."

Sam kissed his cheek. "This I know."

Jack grinned. "Thank you, ma'am."

They walked in silence to the car, and by this time Jack's weight against her had gotten heavier. She knew if she asked him if he wanted her to drive he'd just say 'no' automatically, so she held out her hand. "Gimme the keys."

Jack looked surprised. "What?"

"I'll drive, you sleep." Jack fished around in his pocket and produced the keys. It said something about his weariness that he had given in so easily, but Sam declined to comment.

They stumbled into the bedroom and fell onto the bed in their party clothes. They lay quietly for a few moments, then Jack murmured, "Are you ready for me to rock your world?"

Sam stirred. "Now?"

Jack had buried his face back into her neck. "Well, if you're not ready…"

"Oh, I'm ready. Ready and willing."

Jack kissed the side of her head. "That's what I like about you." Sam giggled.

They lay quietly for a few more minutes. "Okay, here it comes…" Jack murmured.

Sam grinned, knowing there was absolutely no way. "Bring it on." The only answer was a loud snore.

Something woke Sam several hours later. It was Jack removing her shoes. He was already wearing his robe, she noticed. "Hey, " she murmured.

"Hey yourself. You don't want to sleep in your dress, do you?"

Sam rubbed a hand over her face. "I think I already did." She pushed herself up on her elbows and yawned. Jack held out her nightgown to her, and she made the effort to get up to put it on. As she got her dress off and was about to remove her bra, Jack's arms came around her and pulled her back against him.

"Jack,"

Jack nipped her earlobe and kissed her neck. "Where were we? I believe I was about to make mad, passionate love to you just before I passed out."

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Sam grinned. He turned her in his arms and kissed her passionately, and the room began to shake. They broke apart, eyes wide.

"Well, that never happened before," Jack muttered. The shaking grew until things were falling off the dresser.

"Earthquake?"

"Earthquake." Sam confirmed. They stood holding each other until the shaking stopped.

Sam stroked Jack's cheek. "Wow, you don't know your own strength."

Jack grinned. "We haven't had an earthquake in a long time." He started picking things up off the floor, but Sam stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Oh, no. This can wait, and you promised to make the earth move for me."

"Uh, didn't I just do that?"

"Nope. You don't get to take credit for that. C'mon," she pulled on his arm. "Show me what you got."

"Well, that's a hard act to follow, but—Yes ma'am!"

Fin


End file.
